


Better Late Than Never

by bellarkegriffin_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Clarke Griffin, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, Teacher Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are just friends that hang out after work sometimes, but that changes after Clarke saves him from an uncomfortable situation at a bar.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kind of smutty fic? I doubt I will write another one unless people tell me that it turned out okay.

Clarke pulls into her parking spot at her apartment and immediately feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She just gets off work and they need her already? Great. All she wants to do is go inside and rest. When she looks at her phone, she sees Bellamy’s name on the screen next to a message.

_I had a particularly bad day at work today. Want to go for some drinks?_

This text rejuvenates Clarke’s mind and body. How can she be tired when the man she loves, or as much as he knows, her best friend, asks her out for the night? It doesn’t matter that it’s been three minutes since she got home from an 18-hour shift at the hospital. It doesn’t matter that her feet feel like they could fall off at any moment, or that her back could possibly break in half. Her heart starts to race, and her hands get sweaty as she types her response. 

_Sounds great! Meet at the usual?_

It makes her happier knowing that they have a “usual” spot to hang out. They get together often enough to have one, yet every time they go it’s like a whole new experience. It’s so intimate. A few seconds later her phone dings again. 

_Yeah. Can’t wait to tell you about some of my students from today. See ya tonight at 7._

Bellamy works at Sanctum high school as a history teacher. She can only imagine the stories she is going to hear tonight. It’s only four thirty and Clarke can’t get tonight’s date out of her head. Not that it is an official date. He just needs his best friend to vent to. Since this isn’t a real date, Clarke tries to dress appropriately. She doesn’t want to be too flashy but does want to show off the better parts of her body. Her chosen outfit is a black, low cut criss-cross shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, and black Vans. She looks herself up and down in the mirror. Her last addition is a little mascara. Nothing too over the top. Definitely girlfriend material. 

It takes fifteen minutes to get to the bar, so once Clarke’s clock reads 6:50, she leaves her apartment. After arriving at Arkadia, she checks herself again in her rear-view. Still looking decent. She walks into the bar and immediately spots Bellamy at a small table across the floor. Her breath catches in her throat, struck by how handsome he is tonight. He’s dressed in a button down, burgundy dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. The best part, according to Clarke, is that he doesn’t try to tame his wild, black curls. These must be the clothes that he wore to work. It’s strange because he is usually a little more casual. It doesn’t matter to her, though. He is so sexy. 

Clarke walks over to where he is sitting, sits across from him, and asks, “So what about your day made it so terrible?” 

“Oh my God, there is so much to say.” He rolls his eyes towards the ceiling, but she keeps hers on his face. She doesn’t even realize there is a drink already in front of her until she almost spills it. “Oh yeah, I got you your favorite.” 

“Thanks. So, go on about your miserable experience today.” His gruff voice makes Clarke’s insides tremble, but she keeps her cool as he continues. 

“First of all, three quarters of the class “forgot” their homework at home, and it was vital to what we were going to discuss today. I had to improvise the entire time. Then, two kids got in a fight between classes near my room, so MY ass got chewed because I ‘should have been watching the hallway’” Bellamy is ranting and all Clarke can do is stare. His eyes are filled with sparks of anger, and his muscles flex and contract under his shirt as he waves his arms around explaining everything. He has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which makes him even more irresistible. “And finally, it was picture day.” That is the last straw and Clarke smiles from ear to ear. 

“So, is that why you are so dressed up for our rendezvous?” She is trying very hard to focus only on his words and not the way his hands are so close to touching hers on the table. She tries to concentrate on the current subject and not the way his eyes roam her face, and once in a while her chest, as she talks to him. “Or is it because you wanted to impress the ladies tonight after a bad day?” It’s meant as a joke, but it makes Clarke want to puke. 

“I am still dressed like this because I came straight here from work, which was partly due to pictures running late. I was also so behind on grading that I needed to catch up, and then I had detentions with the fight club. Basically, I need drinks, and I needed them now.” 

“That’s alright with me. I need a few, too. My day wasn’t necessarily bad, just long.” 

“Then I guess I will go get us some more from the bar. Same as the last?” When he stands, he untucks his shirt and she glimpses the slightest view of his toned abs underneath. “Damn. I should have done that as soon as I got here. I will be right back.” She waits until he is gone to let out the shaky breath she was holding. 

Bellamy has been gone for ten minutes, which isn’t normal when the bar isn’t busy, so Clarke turns around and sees him standing at the bar with their drinks. Then she spots the attractive woman standing next to him. Of course. There is no way he can stand at a bar looking like that and not get noticed by another woman. She tries not to stare, but as she is looking, she notices how uncomfortable he looks. She decides to go save him. 

When she walks up to them at the bar, Clarke wraps her hand around Bellamy’s elbow, slides it down his arm, and settles it inside his. The only thing on her mind is how perfectly they fit together, but she needs to focus. “Is everything alright over here?” 

The woman looks at our enclosed hands but doesn’t seem to budge. She continues to try and seduce him with her eyes, while she am still standing there, so Clarke decides to take it a step further. “We should really be getting home now.” She goes on her tiptoes and attempts to kiss his cheek, but he turns his head at the last moment and she catches the corner of his mouth. 

Even through the palpable awkwardness, Bellamy plays along. “You’re right. We both work early tomorrow.” He turns to the woman and says, “Have a nice night.” It seems to work, and she walks away, all the way out the door. 

“Thanks for the help,” Bellamy whispers. His voice is so low, but so gentle at the same time. Clarke can feel the desire creeping up into her throat, urging her to go back for more. “I think we should talk about what just happened, though.” 

She starts to panic and says all in one breath, “Talk about what? I have your back like I know you have mine. Anyways, I will talk to you later. I actually do have to get up early tomorrow.” 

“But-” 

“Goodbye, Bellamy. We will do this again, of course.” Without letting him get another word in, she forces some money in his hand for the drinks and rushes out the door. 

As soon as she gets home, Clarke puts on a black spaghetti strap and matching black shorts, that are borderline too small, for pajamas. She sits on the couch with the TV on no longer than five minutes when the doorbell rings. She waits to see if they go away, but the dings get more persistent. She reluctantly gets up and opens the door to find Bellamy standing on the other side. Suddenly aware of how little she is wearing she asks, “What are you doing here?” 

He walks inside and closes the door before turning back to her, looking upset. “I can’t believe you left me at the bar! Did I do something wrong?” 

“Of course not-” 

“I said I wanted to talk about what happened and you jumped ship!” His voice is so full of emotion right now it almost brings tears to Clarke’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” 

“Because if you had stayed there and talked to me,” he went on, “you would know that all I wanted to do was this.” Suddenly, Bellamy’s mouth is crushing her own. She doesn’t know what to do at first, but it only takes a few seconds to melt into the kiss. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck as he does the same around her waist and turns her around to have her back against the door. Everything is so heated between them that she can’t tell how long they have been standing here, entwining tongues. 

He starts making his way from her mouth to her neck, eventually getting to her chest. She runs her hands through his thick, curly hair just like she has wanted to do since they met in college. Clarke’s breathy sighs keep Bellamy moving. He stands back up, his eyes never leaving hers. She can’t handle it anymore and she starts violently unbuttoning his shirt. 

They clash mouth against mouth, tongue against tongue. They are pressed so close together. She starts undoing his belt when he asks in a husky voice, “Where is your bedroom?” He is breathing hard. 

Clarke jumps and latches her legs around his middle and tells him, “Down the hallway, last door on the right.” He holds her on her thighs and carries her to her room. She takes off her top, exposing her bare chest, and nuzzles his neck. 

He gets to her room and lays her down gently on the bed. He trails kisses upward from her stomach to her mouth and then performs another battle of the tongues. 

Clarke has had enough waiting, so she flips him over, putting herself on top. She smiles as she takes off his pants and never takes her eyes off him. She runs her hands over his chiseled abdomen. So sexy. 

Once again, they flip. “Are you ready for this?” His voice has gotten five times deeper and is packed with desire. 

“I’ve been ready for a long time.” Without warning, he swiftly slides inside of her. He starts slow, but gradually gets faster. He takes the time to suck each breast with delicate care then grips her hair as she claws at his back. The bed is rocking with all of the motion happening on top. Clarke feels herself about to explode. It only takes a few more thrusts and the both of them moan and scream into each other’s bodies with their release. Bellamy pulls out and lays beside Clarke. “So? How was that?” 

Their naked bodies press against each other, their faces only inches apart. She studies the freckles splayed over his nose as she replies, “Everything I’ve ever imagined.” 

“I have been wanting you for so long, but I never thought you wanted me.” 

“I feel the same way. I am so ordinary and you are so… gorgeous and smart and everything any woman wants in a man.” Clarke can feel tears coming, but she doesn’t let them fall. 

“You are way more than ordinary, Clarke. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Oh, and one more thing.” 

“Yes?” Clarke has an idea what he is going to say, but she needs to hear him say it. 

“I love you. So much. I can’t believe it took us this long to get here.” He is getting tired, but she can tell he is just as sincere as he would be fully awake. 

“I love you, too.” Clarke returns the declaration and rests her head on his chest. They fall asleep tangled together knowing that this is the beginning of a wonderful life.


End file.
